


Inexhaustible Source of Magic

by dsss_14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gryffindor Bill Denbrough, Hufflepuff Ben Hanscom, Hufflepuff Mike Hanlon, M/M, Ravenclaw Richie Tozier, Ravenclaw Stanley Uris, Slytherin Beverly Marsh, Slytherin Eddie Kaspbrak, Triwizard Tournament with a Reddie Twist
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsss_14/pseuds/dsss_14
Summary: В Хогватсе снова проводится Турнир Трех Волшебников, и на этот раз участвовать будут по два ученика от каждой школы. Когда Эдди Каспбрак и Ричи Тозиер оказываются выбраными Легендарным Кубком Огня, им придется объединиться и преодолеть свои разногласия, чтобы доказать всем и самим себе, что они способны на многое.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inexhaustible Source of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366636) by [mseg_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21), [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex). 



> За вычитку на предмет ошибок особая благодарность от меня, вот этому прекрасному человеку - https://ficbook.net/authors/2909066

_Хогвартс, 2008_

— Всем добрый вечер! Теперь, когда первокурсники распределены и мы все наконец расселись, я бы хотела поздравить вас всех с началом нового учебного года в Школе чародейства и волшебства — Хогвартс, — произнесла директриса школы, Минерва МакГонагалл. Ее громкий голос разносился по всему Большому залу, в котором проводился ежегодный банкет в честь начала учебы. Все, от первокурсника до профессора, притихли, стоило ей встать за кафедру. — Я бы также хотела воспользоваться ситуацией и сделать важное объявление. Я уверена, все вы слышали о Турнире Трех Волшебников.

В зале раздалось несколько взволнованных шепотков. Студенты вслух гадали, что же могут значить эти слова. МакГонагалл подняла руку, призывая к тишине.

— В этом году наша школа была удостоена чести провести сто двадцать седьмой Турнир Трех Волшебников-

— Это же чертовски круто! — воскликнул так громко, что услышали все, когтевранец с черными кудрями и толстыми очками, невольно перебивая профессора МакГонагалл. На свое восклицание он получил тычок в бок от парня с золотыми кудрями, сидящего рядом, весь вид которого говорил, что он совсем не против оказаться на другом конце стола.

— Спасибо, мистер Тозиер, — строго сказала МакГонагалл, однако легкой улыбки, обращенной к шестикурснику, ей скрыть не удалось. — Событие это действительно знаменательное. Однако не стоит забывать, что оно также несет и смертельную опасность. Именно поэтому правило возрастного ограничения сохраниться. Только студенты старше шестнадцати смогут выдвинуть свою кандидатуру.

Несколько младшекурсников начали недовольно переговариваться, но МакГонагалл продолжила.

— Тем не менее, в этом году в турнир внесено несколько изменений. Например, против Хогвартса выступят две особенные школы: Великая школа Северной Америки — Ильверморни, и Бразильская школа чародейства — Кастелбрукс. Что означает, что это будет первый Межконтинентальный Турнир Трех Волшебников в истории, — заметив восторг на лицах учеников, МакГонагалл кивнула в согласии. — Также, в этот раз от каждой школы будет участвовать не один, а два чемпиона. Выбранным ученикам нужно будет работать вместе, стать командой. И, если они победят, то получат Кубок Трех Волшебников и принесут честь своей школе.

Факультетские столы разразились радостными возгласами и разговорами. По мере обсуждения новостей гул нарастал. Даже поднятая рука МакГонагалл не помогла восстановить тишину.

_“_ _Это случайно не тот турнир, где кто-то погиб в 1998?_ _”_

_“_ _Не знал, что в Бразилии есть школа чародейства_ _”_

_“_ _А где находится эта Бразилия_ _?»_

_“_ _По два чемпиона от каждой школы? Не должен ли турнир тогда называться Турниром Шести Волшебников_ _?»_

— Ученики, — обратилась профессор. Однако разговоры не утихли. — Ученики! — снова обратилась МакГонагалл, уже громче. По-прежнему никакого результата. Тогда, решив   
прибегнуть к крайним мерам, она, прочистив горло, крикнула: — ТИШИНА!

Разговоры тут же стихли. Продолжила МакГонагалл уже обычным голосом.

— Подготовка к встрече наших гостей, прибывающих в скором времени, идет полным ходом. Я надеюсь, вы проявите к ним такие же доброту и радушие, какие проявляете друг к другу. Чемпионы же будут выбраны легендарным Кубком Огня на праздновании Хэллоуина, 31 октября. Все желающие принять участие могут обдумать это решение, вплоть до этого дня. Однако помните, как только вы опустите свое имя в кубок — обратного пути уже не будет. Так что подумайте дважды. Сейчас же, прошу, наслаждайтесь пиром в честь начала нового учебного года, обещающего быть очень насыщенным. И, еще раз, всем добро пожаловать.

С этими словами директриса заняла свое место за столом преподавателей. В этот же момент сотни тарелок, стоящих перед учениками, наполнились всевозможными угощениями, обозначая начало торжества. Ученики, принявшись за еду, начали активно обсуждать только что услышанные новости.

-

**Эдди.**

— Ну так, что думаешь насчет турнира, Эдди? — спросила Беверли, беря еще один кусок пирога с патокой. Пока все остальные налегали на ростбифы и отбивные с картошкой, Беверли сразу перешла к десертам. Как и каждый год, ее внутренняя сладкоежка просыпалась, стоило только десертам появится на тарелках.

— Думаю, это верный способ умереть, Бев, — ответил Эдди. — Турнир ведь именно из-за этого и перестали проводить.

Бев рассмеялась.

— А по-моему, звучит весело.

— Подвергать свою жизнь смертельной опасности, по-твоему, весело?

— Ты же знаешь меня, Эдди. Можешь даже не задавать такой вопрос.

Эдди улыбнулся ее словам. Бев была права; после шести лет дружбы он знал ее почти также хорошо, как самого себя. Они познакомились на вторую ночь их пребывания в Хогвартсе, когда Эдди наткнулся на Беверли, сосредоточенно уставившуюся в стену, в подземелье. Рыжеволосую девочку он приметил еще в первый день, после того как Распределяющая Шляпа отправила ее в Слизерин, сразу вслед за ним. Однако возможности поговорить им так и не представилось.

— Василиск, — услышал Эдди. Рыжеволосая шептала пароль для входа в Общую гостиную. Но почему она произносила пароль, стоя напротив обычной стены, для него оставалось загадкой. Девочка в это время произнесла пароль еще раз и, увидев, что ничего так и не произошло, вздохнула. — Почему же не выходит?

Услышав это, Эдди подошел к ней.

— Привет, а что ты делаешь?

Девочка от неожиданности резко обернулась, но увидев Эдди — улыбнулась.

— Ну, я пыталась попасть в нашу Общую гостиную, но, похоже, пароль не тот.

— Нет, пароль как раз тот. Стена не та.

Сморщив носик, она обернулась и еще раз внимательно посмотрела на стену. После чего вдруг рассмеялась.

— Неудивительно, что я не попала в Когтевран. — выдавила она в перерывах между смешками.

Эдди рассмеялся вместе с ней:

— Даже у _них_ в Общую гостиную ведет дверь. А у нас почему-то стена. Еще и ничем не отличающаяся от других.

Беверли кивнула.

— Не проводишь до нужной? Меня, кстати, Беверли Марш зовут, — сказала она, протягивая Эдди руку.

— Эдди Каспбрак, — ответил он, и пожал протянутую руку.

Так и началась их дружба. С того самого дня они были неразлучны. Даже в команду Слизерина по Квиддичу вступили вместе, на втором курсе. На этом же курсе они познакомились с, теперь уже парнем Беверли, Беном Хэнскомом, приятным учеником Пуффендуя. Он был единственным во всей школе, кому нравилась История магии, на тему чего Эдди с Бев не упускали возможности пошутить.

Опущенная Беверли на стол кружка выдернула его из размышлений, возвращая к разговору.

— К тому же, обещание принести честь школе звучит заманчиво, — Эдди фыркнул, а девочка усмехнулась. — Да и выиграть приличную сумму денег — тоже не плохо.

На это Эдди хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— Вот с этого и надо было начинать.

Они вернулись к еде, прислушиваясь к студентам, сидящим рядом с ними, и их размышлениям, на что же можно потратить призовые деньги. Услышав, как один семикурсник планировал купить на эти деньги сотню навозных бомб в лавке Зонко и отправить их профессору Долгопупсу, в качестве подарка на Рождество, Эдди обменялся с Беверли вопросительными взглядами. В следующую секунду они оба уже тихо посмеивались, что не укрылось от внимания одного конкретного ученика, сидящего за их столом.

— Над чем смеешься, Каспбрак? — пристал Генри Бауэрс. Он сидел с краю слизеринского стола, через пару людей от Эдди с Беверли. Его громкий голос был отчетливо слышен, даже несмотря на непрекращающиеся разговоры вокруг. — Интересно, чтобы сделал _ты_ , если бы победил в турнире? Может, купил бы дом побольше, куда бы твоя мама _влезла_?

Друзья Генри расхохотались, а Эдди закатил глаза так сильно, что ему показалось, что у него сейчас разболится голова. Он уже привык к издевкам Генри. Такое случается, если слушаешь их с начала первого курса целых шесть лет подряд. Однако это совсем не означало, что ему по-прежнему не было обидно.

— Да ему никогда не выиграть, — вклинился Патрик, один из дружков Генри. — Он даже имя свое в Кубок не опустит, не спросив разрешения у мамочки. А она, в страхе потерять своего драгоценного Эддичку, конечно же скажет «нет», — глумился он, ухмыляясь.

Эдди сделал глубокий вдох, и ответ уже почти сорвался с его языка, но Бев среагировала быстрее.

— Что б ты чертовой куриной костью подавился, Хокстеттер, — сорвалась она в ответ, в голосе сквозила неприкрытая злость. Патрик на это лишь рассмеялся и вернулся обратно к беседе с Генри. Бев повернулась к Эдди. — Можешь себе представить, какое это будет счастье в следующем году? Мы приедем, а их нет.

— Только если они не завалят свои Ж.А.Б.А. — фыркнув, пробормотал Эдди, на что Беверли пожала плечами.

— Я согласна сдать за них, если это гарантирует мне спокойный последний год здесь — хихикнула девочка. Отсутствие реакции со стороны Эдди, уставившегося в свою тарелку, заставило Бев нахмуриться. — Да ладно тебе, Эдди, не слушай ты их. Они же чертовы идиоты. Ты бы наверняка смог выиграть в этом Турнире, ты же невероятный волшебник.

— Я знаю, что смог бы. Но это не значит, что они не правы, — поднял на нее глаза Эдди.

— И в чем же они правы?

— Моя мама ни за что бы не позволила мне участвовать. Ты же знаешь, каких уговоров стóит мой приезд сюда каждый год. Да она мне только-только разрешила палочку летом не прятать в самый дальний ящик. Представь, что с ней будет, и что она сделает, если я скажу ей, что решил принять участие в соревновании, где калечились и умирали люди.

— Скорее всего выкрадет тебя отсюда и запрет в своем подвале. Это как минимум, — хихикнула Бев, однако Эдди ее веселья не разделял. Вместо этого его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение, пока сам он погрузился в размышления, что же _может_ случиться, если он вдруг решит принять участие в Турнире. Его мама — со стопроцентной вероятностью — сойдет с ума. Даже от простой мысли об Эдди, садящимся на Хогвартс Экспресс, она начинала плакать. Оставалось только гадать, что же с ней случится, выйди он   
один на один с драконом или нырни в Черное озеро.

Но что, если она не узнает?

Врать или умалчивать о чем-то в своих еженедельных письмах Соне будет не впервой для Эдди, а ее ненависть к магическому миру сделает свое дело и не подпустит ее к Ежедневному пророку, основному источнику новостей для волшебников, и на километр. А если ему удастся выиграть, то он сможет наконец-то съехать от нее.

От одной этой мысли на лице Эдди появилась улыбка.

— Эдди? О чем думаешь? — нахмурилась озадаченная Беверли.

— Сама подумай, Бев, если я выиграю, если получу приз, я смогу съехать от нее, — тихо, так, чтобы слышала только Беверли, начал Эдди, наклонившись к подруге и смотря на нее горящими глазами. — Съехать раз и навсегда. Никакой больше жизни под крышей Сони Каспбрак. Никаких больше запретов магии и колдовства. И ты только представь, что случится с Генри и Патриком, если я выиграю? Это точно покажет им, что я уже давно не ребенок, который боится и слово своей маме сказать.

Из уст Беверли вырвался скептический смешок.

— Черт возьми, Эдди. Ты и правда планируешь участвовать?

— Нет, Бев, — сказал Эдди, покачав головой, после чего снова посмотрел на нее. Взгляд его выражал непоколебимую решимость. — Я планирую _выиграть._

-

**Ричи.**

— Я собираюсь выиграть, Стэн, — сказал Ричи, активно жестикулируя и одновременно поглощая еще один кусок пирога с патокой.

— Где? В соревновании, кто подавится первый? –сухо поинтересовался Стэн, уклоняясь от вездесущих конечностей друга.

— _Нет_ , — ответил Ричи, проглотив последний кусок. Заметив, что Грета прислушивается к ним, он понизил голос и продолжил, — Турнир. Его собираюсь выиграть,   
— объяснил он. — Я могу сражаться с драконами, спасать дам в беде и всю прочую фигню - тоже могу.

Грета, похоже, все равно услышала и, посчитав своим долгом влезть в их разговор, нахмурилась и сказала:

— Ричи, это соревнование для тех, кто хоть сколько-то умен. Уж никак не для _ошибки_ _Когтеврана_ , — на что пара ее друзей рассмеялись вместе с ней.

Отсалютовав ей средним пальцем, Ричи повернулся к Стэну, игнорируя её и её прозвище для него. Он уже привык к этому. Привык к тому, что его дразнят из-за того, что он чуть менее смекалистый и умный, чем другие когтевранцы. Все они думали, что ему просто повезло, как везет дуракам, что это такая шутка Распределяющей Шляпы. Но это было не так, и то, что он думал над загадками, чтобы открыть дверь, чуть дольше, чем другие, не означало, что он был глупым. Он просто был умен по-своему. Конечно, он не разгадывал кроссворды, чтобы убить время, и начинал скучать, читая задание. И, да, у него было самое большое количество полученных замечаний и отбытых наказаний среди всех студентов Когтеврана (но это было так лишь потому, что он постоянно попадался со своими пранками, а не потому, что он был глупым). Но ни один из этих пунктов не означал, что его место было не в Когтевране. Было ощущение, что бóльшая часть учебного года у него сопровождалась либо попытками доказать всем, что он там, где и должен быть, либо криками других о том, что он ведет себя не так, как положено когтевранцу.

Не помогало так же и то, что он был маглорождённый, а родители его были дантистами. Как следствие, довольно большáя часть основ жизни волшебников, все то, что для окружающих было очевидно, просто и понятно и то, что они знали с детства, прошла мимо него. Его однокурсники находили это уморительным. Ну в самом деле, как можно не знать, где находится Годрикова Впадина, или что лестницы могут двигаться сами по себе и что застрять на одной из них проще простого. Генри со своей бандой всё еще периодически вспоминает этот случай, называя Ричи плаксой из-за того, что он почти разревелся, когда это случилось. Это был его первый месяц в Хогвартсе. Филчу пришлось воспользовался стремянкой, чтобы снять его. Ричи думал, что его отправят обратно домой, ведь что это за волшебник такой, который застревает на лестнице? Но профессор Флитвик успокоил его, сказав, что сам Генри застревал на лестницах с завидным постоянством, когда был на первом курсе.

Однако Ричи все равно хотел всем доказать, что они не правы насчет него. И планировал он это сделать, приняв участие и победив в Турнире. Если у него всё получится, то все, наконец, перестанут считать его глупым. Ведь Турнир Трех Волшебников был известен своей сложностью, и тем, что проверял волшебников на обладание различными знаниями и умениями. Ну и приз в 10,000 галлеонов тоже не повредит.

— Стэн, мы просто обязаны попытаться. Мы же с тобой - команда мечты, — сказал Ричи, вторгаясь в личное пространство друга, опасливо смотрящего на него. Стэн всегда так смотрел, когда Ричи пытался втянуть его в свои авантюры. Стэн смотрел на Ричи точно также, когда тот пытался уговорить его воспользоваться ванной старост в прошлом году. И тогда, когда вошел туда и увидел потоп, устроенный Ричи, хотя последний до сих пор клянется, что это не его вина, что это вода не хотела уходить, и русалки — те еще помощники. Сидели там и лишь посмеивались, глядя на его мучения.

После шести лет дружбы Стэн уже привык к выходкам Ричи. Познакомились они в поезде, по пути в Хогвартс. Ричи, по воле судьбы, опаздывал, предварительно потратив бóльшую часть утра на объяснение родителям, что в эту школу точно можно принести с собой крысу, а также умудрившись потеряться в поисках нужной ему платформы 9¾. В результате, он еле-еле успел на поезд, заходя в первое открытое купе. Кроме мальчика с аккуратными светлыми кудрями, маленькой золотой птичкой на его плече и большой книгой в руках там никого не было. Глаза обоих были скрыты за книгой, поэтому появление Ричи осталось незамеченным.

— Приветики! — поздоровался брюнет, забрасывая свой чемодан с клеткой на свободное сидение. — Меня Ричи зовут, а _это_ кто такой? — спросил он, поправляя очки и указывая на птичку.

Мальчик оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на Ричи.

— Это Перси, Золотой сниджет.

— Серьезно? На теннисный мячик похож. Золотой снегирь? — Ричи подошел поближе, ткнув в птичку, и оба, и мальчик и птица, одновременно встрепенулись.

— Сниджет. — поправил мальчик, уворачиваясь от протянутой руки Ричи. — А выглядит он так, потому что их раньше использовали для игры в квиддич. Они специально такими   
выведены.

— И ты выбрал его? В качестве питомца? Вместо совы или кого-нибудь классного?

— Перси классный. — мальчик уверенно посмотрел на Ричи. — И уж точно посимпатичнее крысы. — продолжил он, взглянув на крысу Ричи, пытающуюся перегрызть железные прутья.

Ричи, слегка расстроенный, тоже взглянул на своего питомца. Он-то думал, что выбрал самое классное животное, в попытке походить на волшебников, но видимо ошибся. Еще читая список, который прилагался к письму, он подумал, что крыса была лучшим вариантом. Она могла бы сидеть у него на плече, и он мог бы обучить ее разным трюкам.

— Его Чеддер зовут. — сказал Ричи, угощая крысу и не поднимая глаз на мальчика.

Брюнет с нетерпением ждал момента, когда окажется в Хогвартсе, пусть название и звучало малость по-дурацки, но сегодняшнее утро напугало его. Он чуть было не опоздал на поезд, как он должен магию изучать? Поход с родителями в Косой Переулок, в прошлом месяце, стал для него одновременно волнующим и пугающим событием. Он окунулся в абсолютно другой, совершенно ему непонятный, мир.

— Чеддер - хорошее имя. — сказал светловолосый видимо, почувствовав перемену в настроении Ричи. — Я Стэнли Урис. — он протянул руку.

— Ричи Тозиер. — ответил брюнет, пытаясь правильно пожать руку. Ему никогда не доводилось этого делать, но он был уверен, что рукопожатие должно быть сильным. Так он и сделал, крепко вцепившись в чужую руку. Стэн вздрогнул и Ричи испугался, что перестарался. Забрав свою руку, Стэн спросил Ричи, что тот знает о Хогвартсе (не много), а после, рассказал все, что знал сам. Стэн был из семьи волшебников, но был единственным ребенком, а родители его учились в других школах, поэтому знал он тоже немного. От этого Ричи стало немного легче. Позже, этим же вечером, они оба, с открытыми ртами, глазели на Хогвартс, представший перед ними во всей своей величественной и живописной красе, и задирали головы так высоко, что чуть не свалились за борт лодочки, в которой они плыли.

У Ричи ушло несколько лет на то, чтобы понять, что Стэн относился к нему хорошо. Он был первым школьным другом Ричи, а также тем, кто рассказывал ему о магическом мире. Они оба попали в Когтевран, и Стэн притворялся, что это его бесит, но Ричи знал, что в глубине души Урис рад. С этого момента они были неразлучны.

Некоторое время были только они вдвоем. Однако медленно, но верно, они обретали новых друзей. Довольно часто к ним присоединялся предмет воздыханий Стэна — Майк, пуффендуец, знавший о растениях абсолютно все и даже больше. Когда он нервничал, факты о них сыпались из него налево и направо. Стэн находил это милым, а Ричи уморительным. У Майка было доброе сердце, а характер его органично дополнял напряженный и упертый характер Стэна. Эти двое кружили вокруг друг друга уже около трех лет, и никто из них так и не мог решиться на первый шаг. Ричи это удручало. Он несколько раз пытался закрывать их в шкафу, забывая, что они все-таки волшебники, и им достаточно было сказать простое «алохомора», чтобы вновь оказаться на свободе. Пытаться он, тем не менее, не переставал.

Кроме Майка, они, также, тесно общались с Биллом, гриффиндорцем, с которым Ричи был в паре на Зельеварении, на втором курсе. Выжить им удалось, благодаря навыкам Билла и шуткам Ричи, после чего, они довольно быстро стали друзьями. Билл иногда сидел с ними, во время завтрака или обеда с ужином, если ему удавалось покинуть свой стол.

— Стэн, ну поучаствуй со мной. Давай. Это будет невероятно. — наседал Ричи, пытаясь привлечь внимание Стэна.

Стэн одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, который, за все эти годы еще ни разу не сработал.

— Этим соревнованием только эго свое тешить. Я не собираюсь принимать в нем участие. Ты же знаешь, что все лавры и почет, как всегда, достанутся Гриффиндору.

— Значит настало время для когтевранской революции! — воскликнул Ричи, вскинув руки и, на эмоциях, чуть не заехав Стэну по лицу. — Ну же, Стэнни. Ради чести факультета? — Стэн отрицательно покачал головой. — Ради денег? — снова нет. — А чтобы впечатлить Майка?

На этих словах Стэн обернулся на стол Пуффендуя, сразу находя взглядом Майка, сидящего рядом со своим другом, Беном, и заразительно смеющегося над чем-то.

— Я подумаю. — после небольшой паузы, пробормотал он.

— Отлично!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ричи**

— И Слизерин вырывается вперед благодаря удачному голу охотника, Эдди Каспбрака! Знаете, годами я пытался его уговорить и с _моим_ квоффлом так поиграть, но он никак не поддается на уговоры…

— Мистер Тозиер! — раздался голос МакГонагалл, прерывая Ричи прежде, чем он успел разразиться очередной тирадой о привлекательности Эдди.

— Директриса, ну посмотрите сами. Как тут можно удержаться? — абсолютно серьезно спросил ее Ричи, указывая на маленькую фигуру Эдди, сидящую на метле и демонстративно игнорирующую его.

— Уверена, вы справитесь. Например, попробуйте уделять свое внимание игре, а не только мистеру Каспбраку, — поджав губы ответила она, показывая, что тема закрыта.

Ричи фыркнул и вернулся к комментированию разворачивавшейся на поле игры. Однако глаза его все время возвращались к Эдди. Факт того, что Ричи был комментатором соревнований по Квиддичу уже два года, позволял ему любоваться им каждый матч столько, сколько ему захочется. Надо отдать должное, с метлой Эдди мог управляться как никто другой — что было еще одной излюбленной шуткой Ричи. Если бы у Тозиера не был подвешен язык, МакГонагалл выгнала бы его после первого же матча. Однако этого не произошло благодаря его способности замечать каждое резкое, неожиданное или опасное движение на поле и комментировать каждое из них. Да и к тому же, публика просто обожала его комментарии, в особенности непристойные.

Подкалывать Ричи мог любого игрока, но его любимчиком, безусловно, оставался Эдди. Эта глупая влюбленность в слизеринца была у него уже несколько лет, однако ничего кроме подмигиваний, непристойных комментариев и неудачных пикапов он не предпринимал. Несколько раз Майк тонко намекал ему, что у Ричи было бы гораздо больше шансов, если бы он все-таки поговорил с Эдди. Тозиер же только отмахивался от таких советов. Ричи предпочитал восхищаться им издалека, так было проще. Да и к тому же, он уже привык к постоянному закатыванию глаз в его сторону со стороны Эдди. Даже мысль о том, чтобы начать ухаживать за Каспбраком, казалась ему невозможной, что уж говорить о непосредственном переходе от мыслей к действиям.

— Итак, Гриффиндор, в лице единственного и неповторимого Билла Денбро, только что отбил квоффл, посланный Эдди в их ворота. Кстати, Билл, еще одна твоя игра, похоже, тоже _не в одни ворота_. Я слышал, что Одра на тебя-

— МИСТЕР ТОЗИЕР! — снова одернула его МакГонагалл. Однако это не помешало Ричи, даже со своего места, увидеть, как покраснел Билл. Второй загонщик — брат Билла — Джорджи, очевидно, подкалывал первого без малейшего угрызения совести. Младший Денбро посмеивался и хитро помахивал Одре, одетой полностью в цвета Гриффиндора и наблюдавшей за происходящим с трибун. Она махнула ему в ответ и, также посмеиваясь, повернулась к своим друзьям.

— Да, да. Извините. Итак, — вновь вернулся к комментированию Ричи. — Квоффл в руках Оди. Она отдает пас Нэнси. Нэнси отправляет мяч в ворота, и- ВОТ ЭТО ДА! Прекрасный перехват команды Слизерина, выполненный такой же прекрасной Беверли Марш! Если бы она не встречалась с тем парнем с Пуффендуя, Беном, я бы давным-давно пригласил ее на свидание… — на этом моменте он затих, ожидая очередного замечания со стороны МакГонагалл, но она лишь покачала головой.

— Она все равно слишком хороша для тебя. — осадил его Стен, сидящий рядом. Он болел за Слизерин, о чем говорили две яркие зеленые полоски на его щеках. Майк же являл собой полную противоположность. Во-первых, он поддерживал Гриффиндор, а во-вторых, напялил на себя красно-золотой костюм, из которого, время от времени, вылетали небольшие фейерверки. Стэну каждый раз приходилось уклоняться от вездесущих искр.  
Соперничество между факультетами по-прежнему существовало, и, вероятно, так и продолжит существовать, но после Битвы за Хогвартс все стали относиться к этому спокойнее. Слизерин стали поддерживать больше, чем это было раньше, хотя многие все еще побаивались их. Также, многие стали приходить на игры в цветах других факультетов, поддерживая их. Каждые полгода, Стэн любил напоминать всем, что он с радостью переметнулся бы на Слизерин, лишь бы не делить комнату с Ричи, вечно устраивавшим там бардак.

Ричи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент Эдди забил очередной гол, и толпа разразилась аплодисментами и криками поддержки.

— И он снова на высоте! Мой Эдс демонстрирует свою ловкость на поле и не только. Вернее, он _мог бы_ продемонстрировать свою ловкость вне поля. Смотри, Эдди, я пока свободен. Возвращаясь к игре, Слизерин вырвался вперед, со счетом 100:50. Лукас, по-моему, самое время найти уже снитч! Не волнуйся, у тебя неплохие шансы — все слишком увлечены милашкой Эдди-спагетти. Кстати, вы обратили внимание, как эта униформа идет ему? — должно быть, к этому моменту МакГонагалл уже просто устала делать Ричи замечания, потому что он говорил и говорил без остановки. 

— На полном серьезе вам говорю. Можешь заползти* ко мне в кровать в любое время, — продолжил Ричи, несносно подмигнув Эдди, хоть тот и не мог этого видеть.

Стэн раздраженно вздохнул, а Эдди жестом послал Ричи в одном очень конкретном направлении.

— Да! Именно это я и предлагаю, Эдди! А тем временем, на поле развернулось настоящее сражение, и Слизерин похоже вот-вот забьет очередной мяч в ворота Гриффиндора- но, о нет! Джорджи успевает перехватить квоффл в последний момент! Он не простой младший брат, должен вам сказать! Ему есть чем нас удивить! — Джорджи пролетел круг почета по полю, машА и улыбаясь фанатам. Билл же лишь закатил глаза и позвал его назад, говоря сосредоточиться на игре.

— Макс обходит Нэнси! И как она это делает! Как умелы и выверены ее движения! Да, этот летний лагерь окупает себя с лихвой! Нам бы тоже не помешало взглянуть хотя бы одним глазком на эти тренировки. Для этого как раз и существует интернет.

Комментирование продолжалось с минимальными вздохами и окриками со стороны МакГонагалл. Она всецело доверяла Стэну с контролем Ричи, зная, что он не допустит, чтобы комментарии перешли границы дозволенного приличия. Но сегодня Стэн почти не обращал на Тозиера внимания, увлеченно споря с Майком, у какой команды стратегия лучше. Поэтому обуздывание Ричи полностью легло на нее.

Тозиер был уверен, что одной главных из причин, почему Стэна выбрали старостой, была надежда, что это увеличит его шансы совладать с Ричи. Однако это не возымело должный эффект. Его репутация Балабола была известна на всю школу, прочно закрепившись за ним еще на третьем курсе, когда Генри со своими дружками заколдовали Ричи так, что рот его не закрывался ни на секунду, и он без умолку говорил и говорил почти весь урок, пока профессор, наконец, не подобрал нужное контрзаклинание.

Его репутация же относительно личной жизни состояла, по большей части, из слухов и домыслов. Заключались они в том, что его, якобы, часто можно было обнаружить в одном из шкафов, обжимающимся с представителями как женского, так и мужского пола. Даже среди волшебников ходил стереотип, что бисексуалы больше склонны к измене. И только Стэн с Майком знали, что все это не было ничем большим, кроме как перевиранием правды. Ричи, конечно, встречался, но ничего сильно серьезного не было. И все эти слухи про него в выручай-комнате были невероятно преувеличены.

Но Ричи не видел смысла в том, чтобы доказывать обратное. Все вокруг уже решили для себя, кто он: приколист, ошибка Когтеврана, тот, кому удалось затесаться среди них. На все слухи он всегда отвечал подмигиванием и легким толчком в плечо. Так, он как бы не соглашался полностью, но и не пытался переубедить. И все бы ничего, да только этим он похоронил все свои шансы с Эдди. Не то чтобы их было много изначально, успокаивал себя Ричи.

— И снитч, пойманный Лукасом, завершает игру! Похоже, сегодня победа за Слизерином! Что ж, на сегодня все. И помните, детки, как говорил великий Боб Лайка** — не забывайте кастрировать и стерилизовать своих питомцев!

Стэн, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Ричи:

— Боб Лайка что, был гибридом человека и собаки?

Ричи и Майк на это рассмеялись. Как бы Ричи не нравился магический мир и все его чудеса, иногда он скучал по миру магглов, и был безмерно благодарен судьбе за Майка, который понимал большинство его отсылок. Мама Хенлона была ведьмой, а папа — маглом, и жили они в маггловской части Лондона.

— Да, Стэн. Все именно так, — ответил Ричи, закинув руку ему на плечо. — Он колесил вместе с цирком и агитировал людей кастрировать своих питомцев, чтобы такие страшилы как он больше не появлялись на свет.

— Разумно с его стороны, — серьезно кивнул Стэн.

Майк принялся было объяснять что-то, но Ричи покачал головой. Через некоторое время Стэн сам поймет, это была шутка.

— Пошли-ка на вечеринку Слизерина, пока все сливочное пиво не выпили без нас, — вечеринку факультета в честь победы обычно могли посетить все желающие, не зависимо от их факультета. Если, конечно же, удавалось подговорить кого-нибудь пропустить тебя. К счастью, Майк хорошо знал одну из учениц младших курсов, после того, как помог ей отбыть наказание в теплице, так что они вполне могли рассчитывать не нее.

**Эдди**

— Сегодня Ричи бьет свой собственный рекорд по назойливости, — отметила Беверли, подлетая к Эдди и помахивая своей битой загонщика.

— Как он умудряется становится все более и более надоедливым с каждым годом? — вслух поинтересовался Эдди, закатывая глаза. — Я не понимаю, почему МакГонагалл до сих пор не выгнала его с места комментатора.

— Потому что он забавный, — пожала плечами Бев.

— Совсем нет. Ты так говоришь, потому что получаешь только безобидные комплименты. Я же, с другой стороны — ужасные прозвища и непристойные комментарии, и Бев! — оборвал сам себя Эдди, когда краем глаза заметил движение, тут же предупредив Беверли, как раз вовремя, чтобы она успела развернуться и отбить летящий на нее бладжер, посылая его в противоположном направлении.

Повернувшись обратно к Эдди, она продолжила как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто бы не их пару секунд назад чуть не сбило с мётел.

— Это называется заигрывать, Эдди. Попробуй как-нибудь. Или, еще лучше, согласись на то, что предлагает Ричи, — сказала она, подмигнув, и улетела, прежде чем Эдди мог возразить, что уж этого он точно делать не будет.

Однако правда была в том, что если бы репутация Ричи не опережала его, Эдди, может быть, даже подумал бы над ее предложением. Когда он впервые увидел Ричи, то подумал, что тот был очень даже симпатичным. С этой его дурашливой улыбкой, толстыми очками и тем, как он хмурился и морщил нос, когда Хагрид принес флоббер-червя на их первый урок по Уходу за Магическими Существами. Наваждение исчезло в тот момент, когда Ричи схватил этого червя и начал вытворять с ним невесть что, на потеху ученикам и Хагриду.

И чем больше Эдди наблюдал, тем больше убеждался, что Ричи не воспринимал ничего серьезно. Он опаздывал на уроки, никогда ничего не записывал, не делал заметки и проводил время за попытками отвлечь своего друга, Стэнли, от учебы, нашептывая тому на ухо шутки. Хотя Эдди сомневался, что Ричи знал, что такое «шептать», потому что тоже слышал все, что говорил когтевранец.

Также, еще были слухи о его многочисленных похождениях с другими учениками. И Эдди совсем не хотелось быть одним из них.

То, что ему нравились мальчики, Эдди никогда не скрывал. Но несмотря на это, за все время, проведенное в Хогвартсе, он так ни с кем и не начал встречался. Он, конечно, влюблялся. Самой сильной его влюбленностью был Эзра Костовский. Он был на пятом курсе, когда Эдди поступил в Хогвартс. Сейчас он уже был ведущим вокалистом одной из популярных групп магического мира. Эдди даже купил постер с ним в Хогсмиде. Бев и Бен частенько подкалывали его по этому поводу.

Были и другие влюбленности, но этим всё и ограничивалось. Эдди с самого начала решил, что если он будет с кем-то в отношениях, то они должны стоить того. Это должен быть кто-то искренний, кто не будет вечно чудить, и кто будет воспринимать все серьезно.

И точно не Ричи, для которого всё было просто шуткой.

Именно поэтому все эти заигрывания и намеки уже поднадоели ему. Для Ричи они не значили ровным счетом ничего, но это не значит, что сердце Эдди не трепетало каждый раз, стоило ему их услышать.

— Каспбрак!

Из его противоречивых мыслей,Эдди выдернул окрик Макс. Только благодаря своим быстрым рефлексам ему удалось поймать квоффл, брошенный ею в его сторону. Поймав мяч, он тут же понесся к воротам противника, ловко лавируя между игроками Гриффиндора, вставшими у него на пути. У вратаря Гриффиндора попросту не было времени, чтобы среагировать на бросок Эдди в сторону кольца, что и принесло Слизерину еще десять очков.

Трибуны разразились радостными криками и аплодисментами. Сквозь шум Эдди услышал, как Ричи снова отпустил какой-то комментарий в его сторону, и развернулся в его сторону. Глянув на когтевранца, Эдди красноречиво послал его куда подальше, демонстрируя средний палец, на что Ричи лишь рассмеялся и продолжил комментировать, абсолютно не задетый реакцией Эдди.

Гриффиндору удалось заработать еще несколько очков, прежде чем Лукас поймал снитч, принося Слизерину победу. Эдди и Макс дали друг другу пять, после чего Каспбрак опустился на землю, где его команда уже обнимала и хлопала ловца по плечу. Вскоре, к ним подошла команда Гриффиндора — поздравить с победой. Эдди не переставал удивляться, насколько в прошлом осталось соперничество между факультетами. Конечно, легкое чувство соперничества, относительно матчей по Квиддичу и Кубка Хогвартса, все еще присутствовало, но во всем остальном, не считая некоторых личностей, факультеты ладили между собой.

— Хорошо сыграли, Эдди.

Он повернулся и увидел улыбающегося ему Билла Денбро. Эдди улыбнулся в ответ. Они играли друг против друга бесчисленное количество раз, но за пределами поля особо не общались.

— Согласен. Придешь на вечеринку?

— Может быть. Зависит от того, пустишь ли ты в свою Гостиную того, кто запустил в тебя бладжер? — ответил Билл, почесав затылок в смущении.  
Эдди хихикнул и пожал плечами.

— На поле со мной случались вещи и похуже, чем столкновение с бладжером.

Когда Эдди был на третьем курсе, они играли против Гриффиндора, и один из их охотников, семикурсник по фамилии Харгроув, случайно врезался в Эдди, сбив того с метлы. Падение стоило ему сломанной руки. Эдди помнит не много: только то, что очнулся он от голоса Мадам Помфри, склонившейся над его рукой и произносящей _Брахиам_ __ _Эмендо_ , а после боль срастающихся меду собой костей. Эдди передернуло от воспоминаний.

— Такая игра, что тут поделаешь. Увидимся на вечеринке, — сказал Билл, помахав на прощание, однако что-то за спиной Эдди заставило его притормозить. — Привет, Беверли.

Эдди обернулся и увидел Бев, подходящую к ним.

— Привет, Билли, — поздоровалась она в ответ. Когда Билл отошел на приличное расстояние, она повернулась к Эдди и усмехнулась. — Мы были чертовски неподражаемы.

— И не говори. Кубок Хогвартса по Квиддичу в этом году точно наш, — согласился с ней Эдди, и они стукнулись метлами, как делали всегда до и после игры, начиная со второго курса.

Бев кивнула и, закинув руку ему на плечо, потащила Эдди в сторону раздевалок.

— Пойдем. Невежливо опаздывать на собственную вечеринку.

-

Из-за того, что их Гостиная находилась в подземелье, Эдди совершенно не удивлялся тому, как холодно там становилось по ночам. Даже огонь, потрескивающий в камине, и куча народу, отдыхающего на диванах и креслах, не способствовали повышению тепла. Не помогали Эдди согреться и его самые теплые кофты, которые он надел сразу же, как вернулся с поля. Они с Беверли сидели на диване, у высоких окон, попивая сливочное пиво и наблюдая, как ученики других факультетов дивились гигантскому кальмару, иногда проплывавшему мимо.

Только Бев отошла, чтобы поприветствовать Бена, пришедшего вместе с парочкой других пуффендуйцев, как к Эдди кто-то подошел.

— Неужели, мой самый любимый слизеринец, – Эдди вздрогнул и, подняв глаза, увидел Ричи с ухмылкой на лице, возвышающегося над ним.

— Неужели, мой самый _не_ любимый когтевранец, — закатил глаза Эдди. — Как ты вошел?

— Ну, перед такой красотой мало кто устоит, знаешь ли, — пожал плечами Ричи.

Эдди на это фыркнул.

— Ты настолько же красив, насколько красив плотоядный слизняк, Ричи.

— О, я бы не отказался попробовать, каков ты на вкус, — усмехнулся когтевранец, играя бровями.

Эдди сморщил нос в отвращении, однако улыбка Ричи никуда не делась. Он указал на пустое место, где пар минут назад сидела Беверли.

— Не возражаешь, если я… заползу*? — спросил Ричи, подмигнув. Последовавший за этим смешок Эдди удивил их обоих, в равной степени.  
Ричи просиял и, расценив смех как согласие, уселся рядом, раскинув длинные ноги и закинув руку Эдди на плечи.

— Это место занято вообще-то.

— Разве? Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я сел к тебе на колени, любовь моя? — переспросил Ричи, самым невинным голосом. Эдди прищурился. Ему не нравились ни вопрос, ни очередное прозвище. Он уже давным-давно перестал просить Ричи не называть его так, а также другими многочисленными кличками. Однако это было пустой тратой времени, так как Ричи никогда не слушал. Решив не отвечать на провокационный вопрос, Эдди задал свой.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

— Ну что за вопрос? Отмечаю офигенно-невероятную победу Слизерина, конечно.

— Я имею ввиду здесь, со мной, — уточнил Эдди. — Я уверен, тут где-то есть твои друзья. Это бы объяснило, как тебя сюда занесло.

— Ты обижаешь меня, Эдс. Разве мы не друзья? — притворно обидевшись спросил Ричи. Когда Эдди ничего не ответил, а лишь продолжил смотреть на него — не впечатлённый, Ричи продолжил. — Я хотел поздравить тебя. Ты правда отлично сыграл.

Брови Эдди поползли вверх, и он уставился на Ричи, ожидая услышать очередную глупую шутку, которая все испортила бы, но таковой не последовало.

— _О_. Спасибо, — прошептал Эдди, не зная, как на это реагировать. Ричи улыбнулся. По-настоящему улыбнулся, а не выдал свою обычную заигрывающую ухмылку. Сердце Эдди затрепетало от неожиданной искренности, и он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты очень талантливый игрок, Эдс, –прошептал Ричи и наклонился к нему так, что Эдди оказался зажат между ним и подлокотником дивана. Свободной рукой он заправил выбившуюся прядь Эдди за ухо. От прикосновения и близости Ричи зрачки Эдди увеличились, а уши вспыхнули, без сомнения приобретая ярко-красный оттенок. Глаза Ричи загорелись, стоило ему это заметить. — Ты такой быстрый, такой грациозный, а как с метлой управляешься… — он затих, а Эдди только теперь обратил внимание, что их лица были настолько близко, что черты Ричи были слегка размытыми. Он рвано вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, что ответить, но Ричи опередил его. –У меня тоже есть кое-что, с чем ты мог бы управиться.  
Реакция Эдди последовала незамедлительно. Он нахмурился и отпихнул Ричи, на что тот лишь рассмеялся. К этому — идиотическому неумению Ричи быть серьезным — Эдди уже привык. Однако это не означало, что ему это нравится. На самом деле, он ненавидел это. Но еще больше он ненавидел то, что всего минуту назад он практически таял от слов и прикосновений Ричи и наслаждался их близостью.

Он уже приготовился встать и пойти запереться в своей комнате, где Ричи его точно не достанет, как к ним подошла Бев. Усевшись с другой стороны от Ричи, она послала Эдди довольную ухмылку. Из чего Эдди сделал вывод, что она все видела.

Ричи, до этого не отрывавший взгляда от Эдди, повернулся к Беверли.

— Бев, дорогая! — воскликнул он, очаровательно улыбаясь. — Решилась наконец оставить Бена и признаться мне в безграничной любви?  
Бев на это усмехнулась и закатила глаза, однако не смогла сдержать легкой улыбки.

— Мечтай, Тозиер.

— О, каждую ночь, Бевви, каждую ночь, — ответил Ричи, а Беверли рассмеялась.

Эдди сидел и наблюдал за этим обменом любезностями со скрещенными на груди руками и по-прежнему хмурясь. Он понимал, что, отчасти, в его испорченном настроении виноват Ричи со своей выходкой. Другую же причину такого своего состояния Эдди отказывался принимать. А заключалась она в том, что внимание Ричи (вместе с его попытками флиртовать) невероятно быстро переключилось с Эдди на Беверли, лишь подтверждая этим теорию первого, что для Ричи это все лишь игра.

К эддиному неудовольствию, Беверли это заметила и, понимающе улыбнувшись ему, спросила.

— Чем вы тут занимались?

И прежде чем Ричи успел сморозить очередную глупость, чтобы смутить его, Эдди ответил первым:

— Ничем. Просто Ричи очень любит приставать к людям.

— О, ничего нового, я смотрю, — усмехнулась Беверли.

— Я просто восхищался умением Эдса обращаться с метлой, — тут он подмигнул Эдди, который почувствовал, как покраснел против своей воли. 

— Однако это меркнет по сравнению с тем, как Вы управляетесь с битой, мисс Марш. Хенскому чертовски повезло.  
Бев снова закатила глаза, однако в ее последовавшем ответе не было ни намека на злость.

— Ричи Тозиер, на фоне твоих шуточек меркнет даже Круциатус.

Ричи рассмеялся вместе с Бев, а Эдди скрипнул зубами, с досады от того, как быстро Тозиер забыл о его присутствии. Он простонал и поднялся.

— Пойду возьму еще сливочного пива, — пробормотал Эдди и ушел прежде, чем Ричи успел что-нибудь сказать. Бев просто проводила его взглядом, и Эдди знал, что потом, когда они останутся вдвоем, она обязательно поднимет тему его дурного настроения (и причин для этого). И Эдди просто _ждет не дождется_ этого.

Подойдя к бочонкам со сливочным пивом, он заметил Бена, стоящего неподалеку. Его друг тепло улыбнулся, подходя к нему, и Эдди не смог сдержать такой же теплой улыбки. Так уж Бен влиял на людей.

— Привет, Эдди! Классная была игра! –сказал Хенском, по-дружески хлопая Эдди по спине и наливая себе пиво.

— Спасибо, Бен! Видел твой наряд для матча — ты превзошел сам себя.

— Переборщил, да? — искренне переживая спросил Бен. — Я пытался было сказать Майку, что серебряные и зеленые фейерверки — это слишком, но он сделал тоже самое для своего гриффиндорского наряда, так что…

— Фейерверки были классным дополнением, не переживай, — успокоил его Эдди и вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то задел его со спины. От этого он невольно пролил часть пива на пол. Эдди обернулся, ожидая увидеть какого-нибудь чересчур радостного первокурсника, уже извиняющегося перед ним, но вместо этого перед ним возвышался Генри Бауэрс.

— С дороги, Каспбрак. То, что ты выиграл матч по квиддичу, не делает тебя неприкасаемым, — прорычал Бауэрс.  
Эдди на это закатил глаза и демонстративно остался на месте.

— То, что тебя выгнали из команды, не дает тебе право толкать меня, только потому что ты завидуешь.

Тут взгляд Бауэрса потемнел, и Эдди понял, что даже несмотря на то, что прошел уже год с момента, как его исключили, для Генри это все еще было больной темой. Самодовольная улыбка, что была на лице у Эдди, исчезла в тот же момент, как Генри заговорил.

— Знаешь, я до сих пор не перестаю удивляться, что ты вообще можешь сидеть на метле, Каспбрак. Ведь после того, что произошло с твоим отцом, я думал, мамаша даже смотреть тебе не разрешит в её сторону.

От такого Эдди невольно выронил бокал, который до этого держал в руке, разливая его содержимое. Обе руки его невольно сжались в кулаки, но прежде чем он успел занести хотя бы одну из них для удара, сильная рука Бена перехватила Эдди повыше локтя, удерживая на месте. Взглянув на друга, Эдди увидел, как тот качает головой.

Заметив переглядывание, Генри издал смешок.

— И что ты собираешься сделать, Каспбрак? Ударить меня? То, что ты даже не попытался достать свою палочку, лишний раз доказывает, что ты не настоящий волшебник. Сделай нам всем одолжение и перестань притворяться, словно это не так. Смотреть жалко.

С этими словами Генри развернулся и гордо удалился из Гостиной.

Эдди провожал его взглядом, размышляя, не побежать ли все-таки за ним и не сделать ли _что-нибудь_ , но Бен держал крепко и отпускать не планировал. Тут Эдди, наконец, обратил внимание, что вокруг них собралась небольшая толпа зевак. В основном это, конечно, были младшекурсники, однако среди них он заметил и Беверли с Ричи, внимательно наблюдающих за происходящим.

— Ты в порядке, Эдди? — обеспокоенно спросил Бен.

Эдди вымученно улыбнулся, кивнул и высвободил свою руку.

— Все хорошо, Бен, я в порядке, — уверенно ответил он, а после развернулся и направился к выходу из Общей гостиной.

Он слышал, как Бен и Беверли окликали его, но не обернулся. Последовали они за ним или нет, Эдди не знал, однако он ни на секунду не замедлил шага, пока не оказался в Вестибюле Хогвартса.

Там, на пьедестале, возвышался Кубок Огня, окруженный наложенным профессором МакГонагалл Возрастным Заклинанием, которое не подпускало к Кубку никого, кто был моложе шестнадцати.

Несмотря на то, что желание Эдди принять участие в Турнире никуда не делось, он всё еще не опустил бумажку со своим именем. Просто потому, что он всегда любил всё как следует обдумывать, особенно, если принятое решение могло повлечь за собой потенциальную угрозу его жизни. Однако стычка с Бауэрсом оказалась тем самым толчком, который был ему необходим для принятия окончательного решения. Эдди ему докажет, докажет им всем, что он волшебник. Великий волшебник. Такой же, каким был его отец. Докажет, что его мама тоже была отличной ведьмой, пока обстоятельства не заставили ее опасаться магии.

Всё для себя решив, Эдди наколдовал кусок пергамента со своим аккуратно написанным именем и перешагнул возрастную черту. После чего уверенно бросил его в Кубок, наблюдая, как пергамент растворился в бело-голубых языках пламени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - в оригинале "slytherin". Игра слов и звучания. "Slyther" - кусок названия факультета - созвучен по произношению со "slither" - "ползать, заползти". Ну и "in" - предлог "в". Получаем "заползти в"
> 
> ** - в оригинале был "Bob Barker", английское "bark" - лаять. Надеюсь моя альтернатива с фамилией-породой получилась не хуже. Упоминаю это все, т.к не уверена, был ли такой человек на самом деле. Однако вполне возможно что был, раз уж Ричи из мира маглов. Погуглив я правда ничего не нашла, но пусть будет на всякий случай.


	3. Chapter 3

**Эдди**

— Ну что они там так долго! — протянул Эдди, уже порядком уставший от ожидания. — Я мог бы сейчас работать над эссе по Зельеварению о Вечнодействующих эликсирах. Сдавать в понедельник, а у меня еще даже половина не написана.

Бев на это лишь пожала плечами.

— Сам виноват. Нечего было выбирать усиленный курс по Зельеварению, который нужен только тем, кто будет сдавать Ж.А.Б.А. — ответила она, выстукивая пальцами по столу одной ей понятный ритм. Она также, как и Эдди, уже устала сидеть и ждать непонятно чего. Однако устала она по другим причинам, и совсем не горела желанием вернуться в гостиную и сесть за эссе. В отличии от Эдди, она просто проголодалась и не могла дождаться, когда же уже подадут ужин.

— Откуда мне было знать, что нужно будет писать так много! Только на прошлой неделе писали о противоядиях, — простонал в ответ Эдди.

— Ну, я знаю _кое-кого_ , кто мог бы тебе помочь…– с ухмылкой предложила Беверли.

— Бев, не начинай, — закатил глаза Эдди.

— Я просто напоминаю, что Ричи чертов гений, когда речь заходит о Зельях, — пожала плечами Беверли. — А еще я знаю, что он будет _невероятно_ рад помочь тебе.

— Мне его помощь не нужна.

— Как знаешь, Эдди. _Ты_ проведешь Хэллоуин за написанием эссе для Слизнорта, не я, — не стала настаивать Бев.

Упомянутый Бев Хэллоуин натолкнул Эдди на мысль о завтрашнем пире, но что еще важнее, напомнил об оглашении чемпионов, которые примут участие в Турнире, сразу после этого пира.

Теперь, учась на шестом курсе, у ребят было довольно немного свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на раздумья о Турнире или о сегодняшнем прибытии делегаций из других школ. Его хватало только на то, чтобы чуть-чуть передохнуть перед тем, как снова нырнуть в море домашних заданий и занятий в классе. Однако мысли о предстоящих событиях не покидали голову Эдди с того самого момента, как он опустил свое имя в Кубок.

Об этом поступке он ни разу не пожалел, так как не боялся быть избранным. Однако несмотря на это, он не мог перестать думать о том, что будет, если он действительно окажется избранным. Кто достанется ему в партнеры? Какими будут испытания? Выиграет ли он? Покалечится? Погибнет? Эдди понимал, что сейчас волноваться уже не имело смысла. Теперь всё зависело лишь от Кубка Огня, и ни он, ни кто-либо еще уже не могли ничего предпринять.

Стараясь особо не задумываться об этом, Эдди переключился на размышления о прибывающих учениках Ильверморни и Кастелбрукса. Ему самому не довелось побывать ни в Северной Америке, ни в Южной. А потому он был очень рад, и вместе с тем взволнован, что сможет наконец познакомиться с учениками из других волшебных школ.

И в этом он был не одинок. Бен провел последние два месяца, каким-то чудом умудряясь одновременно и хорошо учиться, и часами сидеть в библиотеке, изучая все имеющиеся там книги про Ильверморни и Кастелбрукс. После он рассказывал Эдди и Беверли всё, что ему удалось узнать, во время их прогулок в Хогсмиде или же занятий по вечерам. Благодаря ему Эдди удалось узнать много интересного об этих школах. Так, он узнал, что Ильверморни была основана совместно — волшебником и маглом, или не-магом, как называли их в Америке. Еще он узнал, что это была самая молодая из всех волшебных школ. Эдди также теперь знал, что Кастелбрукс находится в амазонских джунглях и что благодаря этому его ученики особенно хорошо разбираются в Травологии и Магической зоологии. Бен поделился, что его друг, Майк Хэнлон, с нетерпением ждет встречи с ними, в надежде пообсуждать растения.

При мысли о растениях Эдди на ум пришла крапива. Тут он вспомнил, что она являлась ингредиентом одного из вечнодействующих эликсиров, что, в свою очередь, напомнило ему о всё ещё не написанном эссе.

Но прежде чем он успел снова пожаловаться Беверли, двери в большой зал распахнулись, являя ученикам Аргуса Филча, который направился прямиком к столу преподавателей. Дойдя, он прошептал что-то на ухо профессору МакГонагалл, и после удалился так же быстро, как и появился.

Директриса же в этот момент встала и подошла к кафедре, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Добрый вечер, студенты. Как вы все знаете, сегодня прибывают наши гости. Мне только что сообщили, что они уже здесь, так что, безлишних слов, позвольте представить ведьм и волшебников Кастелбрукса и их директрису — профессора Исадору Вьера, а также учеников Ильверморни и их директора — профессора Пэзи Джонса.

Стоило ей закончить, как двери распахнулись вновь, и в зал ворвались десятки разноцветных птиц.

Эдди пораженно ахнул, наблюдая, как птицы летали под потолком, чирикая в унисон, и как свет от парящих в зале свечей, играя на оперении птиц, создавал ощущение, словно их перья переливались всеми цветами радуги. Зрелище было по истине завораживающее.  
Вслед за птицами в зал прошествовала группа учеников — их было около двадцати, не больше — возглавляемая директрисой. Это была высокая темнокожая женщина с украшенными бесконечным множеством цветов черными волосами. На ней было яркое платье, с рисунком, напоминавшим перья павлина. Походка ее была легкой, элегантной и несла в себе достоинство. Она мягко улыбалась всем ученикам по пути к преподавательскому столу.

Эдди проводил ее взглядом и переключил внимание на тех, кто следовал за ней. Только тут он заметил, что птицы больше не летали, а смирно сидели на плечах учеников. Одеты студенты были в одинаковую форму, состоящую из ярко-зеленых мантий, накинутых поверх белых футболок, бежевых бридж и коричневой обуви. Все они открыто улыбались, искренне восхищаясь летающими свечами, заколдованным потолком и величественными окнами Большого зала.

Из всех проходящих мимо него учеников внимание Эдди привлекли двое, мальчик и девочка, замыкавшие процессию. Они шли перешептываясь и указывая на потолок, и Эдди не мог не заметить, что выглядели они очень похоже. Настолько похоже, что так обычно выглядят близнецы. Глаза у них были одинакового зеленого оттенка, который выгодно подчеркивал их мантии, кожа смуглой, лицо украшенно россыпью веснушек, а волосы имели пшеничный оттенок и были завязаны в неаккуратный пучок у парня, а у девушки — подобраны зеленой лентой на манер ободка. Даже их улыбки были одинаковы.

Группа прошествовала к преподавательскому столу, где директрисы обменялись приветствиями. Эдди увидел, как профессор Вьера предложила один из своих цветов, что были у нее в прическе, профессору МакГонагалл, и та, вежливо улыбнувшись, приняла его, после чего вновь обратилась к ученикам.

— Давайте же тепло поприветствуем делегацию школы Кастелбрукс! — произнесла она и зааплодировала. Ученики и преподаватели дружно присоединились к аплодисментам.  
Профессор Вьера и ее ученики улыбнулись приветствию и, после того, как аплодисменты утихли, директриса заговорила.

— Благодарю, Минерва, и спасибо, ученики. Для нас это честь — быть здесь! – голос у нее был мягкий, мелодичный, с необычным акцентом, который Эдди еще не доводилось слышать, однако его звучание ему понравилось. — Я уверена, этот Турнир подарит нам всем незабываемый опыт. Позвольте же пожелать вам удачи! _Buena_ __ _suerte_ _!_ _Boa_ __ _sorte_ _!_

Как только прозвучали последние слова, ее ученики зааплодировали, а после подняли свои палочки, и птицы, взлетев с их плеч, снова запели. Сопровождалось их представление красными и зелеными искрами, вырывавшимися из палочек студентов.

Эдди, все еще пораженный увиденным, тоже зааплодировал, присоединяясь к всеобщему приветствию гостей. Он встретился взглядом с Беверли, выглядевшей такой же радостной, как и он; они уже и думать забыли об ужине с домашним заданием. Эдди улыбнулся и подумал, что даже несмотря на то, что он всю свою жизнь видел магию, она всё равно не переставала его удивлять. И это было невероятно.

Неважно, будет ли он избран чемпионом или нет, Эдди знал, что этот год станет его любимым в Хогвартсе.

-

**Ричи**

Ричи наблюдал как студенты Кастелбрукса рассаживались за столом, предоставленным им МакГонагалл. Восторженное перешептывание постепенно утихало и через пару минут утихло совсем. В этот самый момент двери Большого зала распахнулись вновь. Вытянув шею, Ричи попытался рассмотреть прибывших гостей.

Студенты Ильверморни, идя в парах, не спеша вошли в зал. Одеты они были в голубые и клюквенно-красные мантии, под которыми виднелись черные жилеты и коричневые бриджи. Впереди процессии шествовал пожилой, статный мужчина, в котором Ричи узнал директора Пэзи Джонса. Его мантия отличалась от тех, что были на учениках — она была голубой, с клюквенно-красной окантовкой на полах и рукавах. Ричи одновременно благоговел перед ним и побаивался, по большей части потому, что был наслышан о его репутации.

Флитвик устроил целое собрание для своего факультета, посвященное обычаям и особенностям школ-гостей. Аргументировал он это необходимостью для них быть осведомленными, чтобы ненароком не сболтнуть чего лишнего. Так, он объяснил, что американская школа была подвержена сильному влиянию со стороны коренного населения и что в роду нынешнего директора все, как один, были коренными американцами, и в той или иной степени руководили школами.

Флитвик также упомянул, что совсем недавно некоторые волшебники Америки пытались добиться пересмотра политики школы, разрешающей обучаться там всем желающим. Считаясь самой демократичной школой относительно приема учеников, Ильверморни полностью соответствовала этому статусу и открывала свои двери для всех, у кого были хоть малейшие способности к магии. Это способствовало тому, что у них было достаточно много иностранных студентов, пришедших к ним после отказа в других школах. Некоторые родители, однако, тоже высказывались за введение процесса отбора, как в европейских школах. Противостояние это, продлившись некоторое время, окончилось победой Пэзи. Ему удалось заслужить уважение многих, однако ненавистников от этого меньше не стало.

И наконец увидев его вживую, Ричи смог понять, почему многие его побаивались. Высокий, под два метра ростом, мужчина с телосложением ведущего игрока в команде по регби, он держался так, словно был самым главным в комнате, и ничто не могло произойти в ней без его ведома. Однако Ричи вдруг уловил легкую усмешку на его серьезном лице.

И прежде, чем Ричи успел повернуться к Стэну и спросить, не показалось ли это ему, он оказался в совершенно незнакомом месте. Обычно так быстро перемещаются только при помощи портала. Пытаясь понять, куда же он попал, Ричи начал озираться по сторонам. Он увидел, что по-прежнему сидит за столом, так же, как и остальные ученики. Только вот столы стояли уже не в зале, а на улице, среди елей, хвойный аромат которых перемешивался с морским солёным. Чуть впереди он увидел школу, стены которой украшали вьющиеся лианы и высокие окна с вставками из цветного стекла по их периметру. Здание выглядело не таким величественным и старым, как Хогвартс, но это только добавляло ему шарма.

Изучая представшую перед ним картину, Ричи пытался запомнить всё, вплоть до самой мельчайшей детали. Он видел учеников, расхаживающих с прутиками в руках, и тех, кто склонился над уже лежащими на земле, и рассматривал их с самым задумчивым выражением на лице. Ричи, желая посмотреть, что же они там увидели, решил подойти ближе. Его однокурсники, да и ученики других факультетов тоже, осторожно осматривались, пытались потрогать деревья или подойти поближе к замку. Прогуливаясь, Ричи пытался прислушиваться к разговорам: ученики болтали со всевозможными американскими акцентами. Ему удалось разобрать, что в скором времени у ребят планировалась поездка в какое-то место под названием «Бостон». Он был по-настоящему очарован всем происходящим и всем тем, что он видел — школой, учениками, живописной природой, окружавшей его.

Вдруг, также неожиданно, Ричи снова оказался в Большом зале. Окинув взглядом других учеников, он увидел, что они находятся в таком же замешательстве. Пока он возвращался на свое место, Пэзи решил сказать пару слов.

— Нам подумалось, многоуважаемая Минерва, что было бы здорово показать вам нашу школу. В ответ на гостеприимство, оказанное нам Хогвартсом, — голос директора звучал раскатисто и, одновременно с этим, мягко. — Для нас секретность нашего местонахождения не так принципиальна, как для некоторых других школ.

–Мы благодарим вас за такой приятный сюрприз, — тепло улыбнулась МакГонагалл его словам.

И тут Ричи понял, для чего нужны были те прутики. Ильверморни ведь была известна углубленным изучением некоторых предметов, среди которых была и Ксиломантия — вид прорицаний, основным инструментом которых являлись эти самые прутики. Это было одним из наименее распространенных видов гаданий, и Ильверморни входила в список школ, которые предоставляли возможность изучать Ксиломантию. В самом предмете Ричи не разбирался, но знал, что суть его заключалась в предсказывании будущего по прутикам.

— Это же безмолвное заклинание, — пораженно выдохнул Стэн, все еще отходя от увиденного. Он прикрыл глаза в попытке сохранить максимально точную картинку в своем воображении.

Ричи кивнул. Теперь, после слов Стэна, он вспомнил, что безмолвные заклинания были основой обучения в Ильверморни. Причиной этому служила их история судебных разбирательств. Что-то там, про суды над Салемскими ведьмами*. На этом моменте увлекательнейшей речи Флитвика Ричи уже не слушал. Однако факт того, что заклинание было безмолвным, лишь повышал уровень его восторга от увиденного.

Насмотревшись на директора, Ричи переключил свое внимание на идущих за ним учеников. Внимание его привлекли две девочки, которые шли, держась за руки. Он сразу понял, что они были парой — девочки перешептывались, довольно близко склонившись друг к другу, и в целом оказывали почти незаметные, но такие необходимые знаки внимания, вроде поправления выбившейся прядки или сбившейся чуть вбок мантии. Одна из них, с коротко стрижеными светлыми волосами, восторженно оглядывалась и указывала на всё подряд. У её подруги волосы, наоборот, были темные и длинные, она улыбалась и кивала на возгласы светловолосой. Наблюдая за ними, Ричи почувствовал легкую зависть тому, как свободно они выражали свои чувства, и как были счастливы.

Гости расселись за появившимся специально для них столом, и МакГонагалл вновь подошла к кафедре.

— Поприветствуем же наших гостей. Мы невероятно счастливы вашему прибытию и согласию принимать участие в Турнире Трех Волшебников. Несмотря на осадок, оставшийся с предыдущего Турнира, мы надеемся, что это событие будет возможностью для нас всех по-лучше узнать друг друга и укрепить наши дружеские отношения, — повернувшись к директорам школ-гостей, она спросила: — Не желаете сказать пару слов?

Ричи отключился, стоило двум директорам по очереди начать распинаться, как они счастливы быть здесь, и что теперь дружба между школами станет только крепче. Его это не особо заботило. Глянув на стол Пуффендуя, он подумал о прошлом Турнире и как тот закончился.

Смерть Седрика продолжала мрачной тенью висеть над всей школой, в особенности над его факультетом. Некоторые студенты даже пытались выступать против проведения Турнира, однако МакГонагалл убедила их, что в этот раз все будет по-другому — безопаснее. Волан-де-Морт был побежден более десяти лет назад, а оставшиеся Пожиратели смерти найдены и отправлены в Азкабан. Опасности никакой не было. Также были предприняты многие меры предосторожности, ради того, чтобы лишний раз успокоить студентов. 

Но Ричи знал, что пуффендуйцы всё равно переживали. Периодически на их стенах появлялась надпись «избавься от лишнего», выведенная светящимися буквами с помощью заклинания. Майк иногда делился с ними, что весь факультет порой ощущает себя самым бесполезным и жалким. Они переживали, что, если избранным окажется один из пуффендуйцев, то его постигнет та же участь, что и Седрика, или их просто не будут замечать, акцентируя все внимание на втором чемпионе.

В результате, в Кубке могло набраться от силы десятка два имен с Пуффендуя, а ведь церемония избрания уже завтра. Когда Ричи со Стэном бросали свои имена в Кубок, Майк был вместе с ними. Правда, он стоял за возрастной чертой и лишь наблюдал за ними, не поддаваясь на последующие уговоры Стэна тоже бросить свое имя. Майк на это лишь отрицательно качал головой, ни в какую не соглашаясь.

— Мне это не нужно. Мне не нужна слава, мне не нужны деньги. Я не буду участвовать, — скрестив руки на груди, отвечал Майк. — Но вас я буду поддерживать, как никого и никогда не поддерживал. Покажите этому Гриффиндору.

— Да, черт возьми! — воскликнул Ричи, подпрыгивая в попытке увидеть, как пергамент с его именем сгорает в голубом пламени Кубка.

Внимание Ричи вновь было приковано обратно к происходящему в тот же момент, как он заметил еще две фигуры, поднявшиеся на возвышение перед преподавательским столом. В зале тут же повисла неожиданная тишина, стоило всем узнать новоприбывших. Тот, что стоял справа, был никто иной как Перси Уизли, глава Отдела Магического Транспорта, брат Рона Уизли. Но даже без упоминания второго имени он был достаточно знаменит. Его знали как одного из участников Битвы за Хогвартс, знали за работу, проделанную им, по восстановлению связей и отношений между волшебниками после сражения.

Однако внимание большинства было приковано к человеку, стоящему слева. Ричи ахнул, стоило ей выйти чуть вперед. Ее густые, темные волосы аккуратными волнами спадали на её плечи, а улыбка была искренней и невероятно теплой. Помахала ученикам она чуть энергичнее, чем ожидалось, наверное, сказывалось волнение. Одна из золотого трио. Герой Хогвартса. Заместитель главы Отдела Магического Правопорядка. Знаменитая Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Приветствую вас обоих, — улыбнувшись, произнесла МакГонагалл. — Не думаю, что это требуется, но позвольте представить вам судей этого Турнира. Ваши аплодисменты Перси Уизли и Гермионе Грейнджер-Уизли, которые присоединятся к нам в качестве приглашенных судей для подсчета результатов каждого испытания, вместе с директорами Ильверморни и Кастелбрукса.

Зал снова взорвался восторженными возгласами и обсуждениями, и в этот раз МакГонагалл не стала ничего говорить. Ричи наклонился к Стэну с Дастином, еще одному когтевранцу-одногодке.

— Сама, мать ее, Гермиона Грейнджер? Мне казалось, она ненавидит это всё.

Стэн на это лишь кивнул, продолжая пялиться на неё. Гермиона в этот момент здоровалась с преподавателями, смеясь над чем-то, что сказал Слизнорт. Большинство студентов, похоже, все еще не могли поверить, что она действительно была здесь, и пробудет до самого конца Турнира. Это было слишком невероятно.

— Вполне возможно, — пожал плечами Дастин. Стэн же не слушал от слова совсем, полностью очарованный Гермионой. Ричи сделал себе заметку позже подоставать его по этому поводу. Раньше у Стэна даже постер с ней над кроватью висел. Она на нем радостно улыбалась и махала смотрящему. Стэн утверждал, что повесил этот постер исключительно потому, что восхищался ей. «Да знаю я, чем именно ты восхищаешься» — обычно отвечал Ричи, поигрывая бровями. Урис на это краснел и не сильно бил его в плечо.

— Может, она будет только следить, — продолжил Дастин. — Следить за тем, чтобы в этот раз ничего не случилось. И в прошлый раз начальник Перси был судьей, он может быть здесь по той же причине.

Ричи кивнул, соглашаясь. Теперь он был в еще большем нетерпении перед предстоящим завтра объявлением чемпионов. Он и Стэн будут идеальной командой, если их изберут. Может, ему даже повезет познакомиться с Гермионой Грейнджер. Конечно, Ричи относился к этому чуть спокойнее, чем Стэн, но всё равно это было бы круто. Ну, а еще этим можно неплохо так произвести впечатление и похвастаться перед однокурсниками.

Некоторых из тех, кто решил принять участие, он знал по именам — Генри со своими дружками, Билл с Одрой — однако был уверен, что кубок выберет его со Стэном. У них было самое правильное соотношение ума и темперамента. К тому же, имя Когтеврана говорило само за себя. Ричи был взволнован чуть ли не до дрожи в коленях от предстоящего завтра объявления чемпионов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - суды над Салемскими ведьмами - одна из самых знаменитых охот на ведьм в истории: судебный процесс, проходивший в новоанглийском городе Салем с февраля 1692 по май 1693 года. Данное событие стало большой трагедией для сообщества волшебников.  
> Минутка волшебной истории.


End file.
